Hideout
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Yuuta gets an uninvited guest through his window one night, and it's someone he simply can't turn away. (For Seannan!)


**Many months ago, I reached 1000 followers on tumblr, and so I told everyone I'd write a very short fanfic about any couple people submitted to me. This story was for one of my best friends, Seanna. Hope you enjoy it, as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!**

* * *

Hideout

A chilled, evening breeze gusted into Yuuta's room and he shivered slightly from where he sat at his desk in his pajamas.

"It's waaay too cold for March." He mumbled pushing his chair away and getting up to close the window.

It was 7PM on a Friday night and he was finishing his weekend homework. At first he laughed bitterly at himself for having nothing better to do with his life, but then he shook that feeling off.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something rub against his leg and a small "nyaa" sound reached his ears. "Oh, it's just you." He sighed, reaching down to pet the gray cat, adorned with pink wings and a second tail which was a snake. Seeing the familiar face of the Chimera made him wonder. _I wonder what Rikka's doing tonight?_

Yuuta finished his work and sat down on his bed, his feet on the floor as the cat continued to rub against him.

Just then, a cold breeze floated in and he shivered.

"Agh, geez! It's too cold for March." He muttered as he closed the window. Then he froze. "Eh? Didn't I just do this? Why is the window open again? I'm sure I closed it..."

Just then, something touched his back and again, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Nyaa" a familiar noise sounded again.

But the funny thing was, he was facing the cat the entire time, and it had never opened its mouth.

"WAAAAAH WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Yuuta shouted as he suddenly found Rikka sitting next to him on his bed.

"Shhh!" She snapped, pressing her index finger over her lips. "If you cause such a racket, the Priestess will hear."

"I don't care about that! Why are you in my room?" He cried.

"I required a place of refuge."

"From what?"

"The Priestess."

"I doubt Touka-san has done anything wrong."

"No, no, she has!" Rikka whispered dramatically. "Last eve, she promised me a banquet of the finest foods, but when I came to the feasting arena tonight, there they were-" she trailed off as if she were having a horrible flashback. She hugged her shoulders and trembled. "The... the dreaded... the spawn of the demons... the green, goopy eggs of Lucifer himself, hidden away in the plump, red spheres!"

"So Touka-san gave you tomatoes for dinner?"

"Shhh!" Rikka hissed again. "Speak too loudly and she will hear you."

"Now, listen here." Yuuta said, scoldingly. "No matter how much you hate tomatoes, that's no excuse for you to break and enter into other people's rooms!"

"It is an essential hideout." She stated. "Without this place, I may have succumbed to the Priestess long ago."

Upon hearing the appreciative tone in her words, Yuuta held back his refuting statement and closed his mouth when he saw the tiny smile on her lips.

Quickly, he glanced toward the door which was slightly open and stood to close it.

"Fine." He muttered, unable to believe what he was saying. "You can stay here for a while, but half an hour's the limit, got it?"

A beaming smile broke out on Rikka's lips as she squealed with glee, bouncing on his bed where she sat.

"O-Oy, don't get too comfortable." He grumbled. But Rikka ignored him and started playing with the cat, chanting spells and cursing the Priestess's demon eggs.

Yuuta would have liked to let her amuse herself while he finished his homework, but he had already done the latter. So it seemed he had no other option than to join in.

Yeah right. If anything he was just going to talk to her normally.

"I swear," he sighed. "You're picking things up from your sister."

"What do you mean?" She asked from where she lie on her back on his bed, holding the Chimera above her.

"The way you snuck in here. It's just like how Touka-san does it." It was too late when he realized he probably shouldn't have said that.

"W-What?! The Priestess has been here before?" Rikka cried, dropping the cat onto her stomach, unintentionally causing her to cough from the weight. "Oof! T-Then she knows about the Hideout? This is truly a devastating blow..."

"Of course she knows. I've lived beneath you guys for a year."

"In any case!" Rikka shouted. "As the Dark Flame Master, you are not allowed to let her pass into this place ever again! This is a command from the Wicked Eye herself!"

"It's not like I exactly invited her in all those other times!" He wailed.

"A-All..." she repeated, sitting up straight and glaring at him through her unpatched eye. "J...Just how many times have you allowed the Priestess entry?"

"Ah well, there was probably about 5 times when she managed to get in here. That I know of, anyway..." he just realized how terrifying it was that he was unsure.

His answer however, was crushing to Rikka. She swayed dramatically. "Yuuta..." she mumbled. "You...You have betrayed me. You have let the Priestess enter into our Hideout without my knowledge."

"Like I said, I didn't exactly want her in here. And you can stop holding yourself like a damsel in distress who just found out about her lover's affair."

"Hmph." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yuuta you dummy..." she mumbled.

"What was that? You can't just sneak into other people's rooms and then insult them!"

"Good night!" She yelled over him and grabbed his blankets before flopping down onto his mattress.

"O-Oy! What do you think you're doing?!" He ran over to her and shook her shoulder. "Rikka!"

But as if it were some kind of curse (or talent), she was already fast asleep.

"Rikka!" He hissed desperately. "I promise I'll never let your sister in here again if you just please wake up now! What if my mom or one of my sisters comes in?"

But still, the Wicked Eye did not stir.

"I can't believe this." Yuuta walked over to the wall and slowly began bashing his head against it.

"Ahh... this is a problem." A voice sounded as a cold breeze blew in.

Yuuta spun around to find Touka standing in the middle of his room.

"HOLY SH-"

"Finish that statement inappropriately and I'll have your mother bear witness to this scene in your room."

"-Shiiiiips." Yuuta just barely managed to save his own life.

"Good." The elder sister nodded approvingly. "But this is a problem." She continued. "I hurt my back lifting boxes of ingredients at work today, so I can't carry her back up."

"...So what does that mean?" He asked, despairing that he already knew the answer.

"You'll have to take her back."

"Hell no!" He made an X with his arms. "My mom would definitely see me!"

"Well, then we have no other option but to let her stay here the night."

"ARE THERE REALLY NO MORE OPTIONS?" He cried.

"Then, I'll leave her to you." Touka stepped onto his window sill.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yuuta shouted after her to stop her. "Aren't you even a little concerned about letting her stay in a boy's room overnight?"

"Hm." She seemed to ponder. "Maybe any boy, but not you."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He asked flatly.

"You would never try anything."

"...It's sad how right you are." He sighed.

"Well then." Touka nodded once before she performed a graceful leap up onto the balcony above, and it didn't look like her back was injured at all.

"I swear..." Yuuta sighed as he closed the window yet again. He locked it and even put duct tape around the edges this time. All the while, Rikka was still sleeping soundly on his bed.

Yuuta was already worn out by only 9:30 and just decided to try and get some sleep. The problem was how to do it.

He turned off the lights so only moonlight lit the room, falling directly onto the sleeping princess wrapped messily within the blankets.

He pondered sleeping on the floor, but his pillow and blankets were already occupied, and if he slept in the living room, his mother would become suspicious. Of course, she would probably love the idea of Rikka staying over, but Yuuta's own pride would not allow her to find out.

"Aw geez..." Left with no other options, he slid into his bed beside Rikka, staying as far away from her without falling off as possible. _This is such a bad idea. How did it turn out like this? This is the most dangerous situation ever!_ He shouted internally.

Just then, there was a slight bounce and a small noise as the cat jumped onto the bed and plopped down happily in between them. Yuuta turned around to the inside to face Rikka and the cat. When he saw that the animal made a perfect distance barrier, he felt a bit better.

He allowed himself to stare at his unexpected guest's adorable sleeping face. Her eyebrows were slack and her cheeks were slightly pink, her mouth opened a little as she breathed softly.

But the black eyepatch was glaring, so Yuuta carefully reached over and removed it. A few strands of her soft hair fell onto her face as he pulled it off and placed it onto his bedside table. As the hair tickled her nose, Rikka gasped in her sleep before letting out an irresistibly adorable sneeze.

Yuuta buried his face in the mattress to suppress his blush. He then tentatively reached over again to brush the locks of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Mm..." She made a small sound in her sleep and shifted slightly. Yuuta froze as he felt her tiny hand rest on top of his. "Yuuta..." she mumbled.

_Is she awake? _ He wondered, pulling his hand away from her face and resting it on the pillow between them. Her hand followed his.

"Don't..." she mumbled sleepily. "Don't let... Onee-san... into the Hideout. It's just for us..."

Yuuta smiled. "Okay, okay." He whispered back, and his answer seemed to satisfy the sleeping girl.

Their palms brushed and her fingers curled into his.

"Thank you... Yuuta..." she breathed.

Still smiling, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Good night, Rikka." He whispered back.

The Chimera purred loudly between them.

Closing his eyes, Yuuta let all of his worries and troubles fade away and just focused on the small, warm hand holding his.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, gosh these two are just too adorable! I can't wait for season 2!**

**Please review!**


End file.
